tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Contestant Trivia! (Season 2)
Welcome to To Total Drama Contestant Trivia! (Season 2) Here, 13 users will each prove they know the most of their favorite Total Drama Contestant. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on Total Drama Contestant Trivia! (Season 2) Rules *Please be nice to other users. *Please be active. *If you are inactive for 3 challenges you will be OUT. *No Swearing. *You will have 3 days to complete a challenge. *Don't get mad if you are voted out. This is just for fun. *'Have Fun!' Prizes * An automatic spot in Season 3 * A shout out on my Profile for winning * Personally congratulated by me on your talk page * A profile on "Total Drama Contestant Trivia's Winners" Inactivity Strikes CDF97 | Drama786 | NateDog14 | TepigDahBomb | Elimination Table Codes: Red= This contestant was on the "Sly Bass". Green= This contestant was on the "Sneaky Gophers". Yellow= This contestant was inactive and was excused. White= This contestant was safe in this episode. Orange= This user was in the bottom 2 but was not eliminated. Dark Red= This user was eliminated/and or quit. Gold= This contestant won the competition. Grey= This contestant was the Runner-Up. Light Green= This contestant was on winning team. Dark Green= Won immunity for themselves. Teams Sly Bass: TDSF234 RR44 CDF97 TDM13 Drama786 C&MF1000 BlazeHead51 Sneaky Gophers: Natedog14 Phyneo INDF Mypalben81 TepigDahBomb Esther2108 Sign ups (Closed) (After you put your username put the character you want. Please only one character per user. Thank you. :) 1. Natedog14- Sierra (Returnee) 2. Phyneo - Noah( returnee) 3. Totaldramaseriesfan234- DJ (returnee) 4. RR44- Cody (Returnee) 5. CodyDuncanFan97- Duncan (Newbie) 6. INDF - Dakota - (Returnee) 7. totaldramamike13 - Mike (newbie) 8. Drama786-Micheal(newbie) 9. Cody&MikeFan1000 -Harold(newbie) 10. BlazeHead 51 - Alejandro (returnee) 11. Mypalben18- Scott (newbie) 12. TepigDahBomb - Leshawna - (Newbie) 13. Esther2108- Courtney (returnee) Pre Chat Terrance: welcome users, to another season of Total Drama Contestant Trivia! You may chat here for now. :) Natedog14: Hey! Runner up of season one here! INDF: Hehehe, I will win. I will be famous. CDF: I'm new, but I'll try my hardest to just make the merge! RR44: 3rd place last year. I hope I win this time. Mike: ima newbie but is this real trivia on total drama CDF: Yes, yes it is. Mike: oh i am going to win i mean good luck to you al TDSF234: Hey everybody!!!, great to be back :D Phyneo: what's up everyone! INDF: Keep dreaming. The ceiling is what's up. Mike: im so exited my first trivial season im a newbie haha Natedog14: Returnees!! All Returnees huddle by me!! Mike: newbies we need to win one of us so lets do it CDF: You said it Mike *high-fives him* INDF: Hurry up signups! Mike: i going to win this game Terrance: Maybe, Maybe not. :P Mike: good point i just have watched every episode like 3 times before so you know CDF: When and what time do challenges start? Mke: yea when do they start? INDF: Challenge...now... RR44: Bad news everyone, TotalDramaFan90 has left the wiki. So there is no host. So yeah. Esther: If its allowed then i would be happy to host it (as long as somebody is my co-host cause i;ve never hosted a camp) so any takers??? Totaldramamike: can i host i know all about total drama! Esther2108: Do you want to be my co-host? or the other way round- because i really want to host this with somebody Blaze: how bout me? i know tons about TDI. tons CDF: I say we should have an agreement. I would say a contest, but everyone knows that the users will just go on TD wikia. I know stuff on TD too. Esther: Its not really about knowing stuff though. its about thinking up challenges- then you can use wiki to see if theyre right. Totaldramamike13: well not exactly C&M1000: I'll help host if you guys want. Terrance: Should I try to host again? Esther; You dont have to come back if you dont want to. totaldramamike: so whos gonna do it? i will be co host Esther: I really want to host this- but if somebody else wants to badly then i guess they can..so is anyone desperate to do this? Terrance: Alright, since I have some free time on my hands, I'll host the first episode is that okay? Esther: Host it for as long as you want- its your camp :) Episode 1: Do YOU deserve to be here? Terrance: Welcome 13 users to Total Drama Contestant Trivia! Season 2. Since I have some free times on my hands I'll host the first episode.Your guy's first challenge is an easy one. Tell me why you deserve to be here. And one fact about your favorite TD contestant you chose when you signed up. The team with the best reasons and facts wins. And the losing team votes someone off. Good luck everybody. Sly Bass TDSF234 {C}I think i deserve to be here because im sociable, nice, and very smart. I won the 1st season only because i was nice to other users and kept my integrity intact, if i do get eliminated i will leave with power & happiness. DJ is labeled as (The Brickhouse With Heart), He is strong and muscular in the outside but on the inside hes a soft marshmellow. The reason why he wanted to win TDI was because he wanted his mom to move back to Jamiaca. RR44 I deserve to be here because, I'm very smart, nice, kind, funny and STILL hasn't won a single camp........EVER! I also made many friends since I joined the wiki and I believe, I will be on the wiki for a long time to come. Cody has a crush on Gwen. CDF97 TDM13 the reason i deseve to be here is i am the biggest fan and i know all about it all the way i had 2 marathons in 2 months of all episodes and one fact about mike is that he has 5 personalities 1.mike 2.vito 3.svlana 4.chester5. the austrailian dude ( that episodedid not air where i live bu the othes did) and hes in love with zoey Drama786 C&MF1000 I deserve to be here, not only because I am smart, witty, and a huge fan of Total Drama, I have watched every single episode, I have been watching ever since it started. I was a natural fan from the beginning. Harold, Labeled The Nerd, is one of the few contestants to wear glasses, and the first male to have red hair, and the only First Generation Cast, to have said colour hair. Harold is one of the few contestants to be shown playing the piano, or having talent in said instrument, the other, to my knowledge, is Cody. BlazeHead i've been here for a while now... and it seems like i always manage to get far in camps i compete in, but i'm always betrayed by my friends. last season was no exception. Nate changed his vote for me. i personally consider that unfair. and i will do any means necessary to win this camp. Nate changed his vote. and i'll change mine if it comes to it. hopefully you'll make some fair rules whoever his hosting the whole thing. Alejandro is a very sneaky character. creating friendships with everyone so that he can get to them. he made nice comments to guys and flirted with the girls. witch meant guys wanted to be him and girls wanted him. i'd say he was falling for Heather the most as TDWT continued. but he finally got what he deserved when he was betrayed himself by Heather. witch means good ol Al got what he deserved! XD Sneaky Gophers Natedog14 I deserve to be here because i was thr runner up of season one. I also deserve to be here because I do the challenges every time last season, and this season. One fact about Sierra is Thats She was the second person to lose their hair (After Heather). Phyneo Why do I deserve to be here? That's a tough one? Well... to put it plainly... I found this to be an enjoyable camp during the first season and I believe that this camp could be my first win! I plan on being an active teammate unlike last season... but I am confident in my abilities to help my team! Noah is the only contestant in Total Drama World Tour to take the Drop of Shame without facing any difficulties. INDF Why do I deserve to be here? I don't. I am here because I am. I am here for the win, the challenges and other exciting things. But, I am not sure about the deserving part, because I didn't participate last season. So I will prove how worthy I can be. PS - Dakota was the first contestant to become an intern. MyPalBen81 Why do I deserve to win? Because I feel that my knowledge of TD can carry me all the way to the top! I plan on supporting my team until the very end! I may not win this camp. But, I will try my very hardest to win! A trivia fact about Scott, my favorite contestant, is that he is the only Main Antagonist to switch teams! TepigDahBomb Why do I deserve to be here? You tell me. Have a nice day. :) Leshawna is the only former Screaming Gopher who competed in three seasons to not have a cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Esther2108 I think i deserve to be here cause i am obsessed with TD and love anything to do with it. plus i really like these camps they are fun. i made it far(ish) in the last season so i think that counts for something. gwen had been a competitor in the 4th most amounts of episode, after heather owen and duncan Terrance: Alright, thanks most of you for participating, and the winners of this challenge is........ The Sneaky Gophers! Which means the Sly Bass are going to elimination. But this season of Contestant Trivia will be a little bit different what I mean is instead of you guys deciding who goes home I decide who goes home each day! That okay with you guys? Blaze: hmm...i dunno...i'm not to keen on it. (I'm sorry if I'm invading on this chat. I just want to speak to Terrance on the Camp Chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Blaze, you're free to come) Elimination Ceremony #1 Sly Bass Terrance: Welcome Sly Bass, to your first elimination ceremony. TDSF234: Hi Terrance. i think our team is really good and im glad that they are on my team. CDF: I'm so sorry for not being here, but I have to keep studying for the Standarized Tests. Anyway, I know I'll probably get eliminated, but I'm VERY active. Can you just inform me what time challenges start? Thanks. :D (Do we start voting?) Terrance: Not really, because this season of Contestant Trivia, I choose who goes home each day! Time to start elimination. When I call your username your safe. TDSF234 TDM13 CD&MF1000 BlazeHead and RR44 are safe. Which leads CDF97 and Drama786. The reason you both are in the bottom 2 are you both you were inactive for this challenge. But I think 1 of you can make progress. The last person safe is.......CDF97. Sorry Drama786, you are eliminated. Episode 2: The same? Or Not really? Pre Chat Terrance: Alright users, chat here before the challenge. CD&MF1000: C'mon Sly Bass! We need to step up our game! INDF: Yo yo yo dawgs, my team the whatever are awesome! Nate: Thats Right!!! CD&MF1000: It was only because you had all active players, the inactives mean nothing, but overcoinfidence is bad for your health. TDM13: yeah or else we lose we need to really know our total drama next challangeCONF (what makes chris decide who gos home INDF: It's not overconfidence. It's pride, and seeing le future. Terrance: Ready for the challenge users? RR44: Yeah! Terrance: Alright, you challenge is tell me how you and your fave Total Drama Contestant are alike. But if you guys are completely different, tell me how. Best team wins. Good luck. CDF: I can't believe I am still here! Thank you, Terrence! '''Sly Bass TDSF234 Me & DJ are alike because we are both kind and friendly people. He likes animals and so do I, me and him both get along with people really well and we are both sociable. We both like being nice to people and are layed back. DJ and i both like to cook and make friends. We both like to be gentle and sweet to other people by helping and solving people's problems. RR44 Cody and I are the same because we both have glasses, We're both cool and very nice. We're also different cause I've never defused a time bomb under pressure before. (And that's just sad) CDF97 Me and Duncan are completely different. He is strong, but I am really scrawny and wear glasses. I have never ever had any trouble with the police and do NOT have any tattoos or piercings. I never won a million dollars and do not wear his punk type of clothing. I'll admit I have never kissed a girl. Duncan is a bad boy while I am a goody-two shoes. I think the only thing I have ever did bad is steal a packet of Skittles when I was six. (It's not that bad. :D). The only thing I have similar with Duncan is that we both get mad easily. TDM13 So to me i am just like Mike. Why? you may ask? well its because i have multiple personalites as well :I dont believe me well course not my frinds dont even beleive me but here are some examples. 1) my girlfriend (just like zoey :D) and i hang out but sometimes i get outta control and other personalitie pops in like nothing i cant control it but i know im doing it and i'll ack like a goofball and than she will leave (not like ima freak like okay im done bye) well next i am likie mike because i am slightly strong (vito) somrtimes flirty (vito) and really kind (mike) so yeah thats pretty much it C&MF1000 Me and Harold are alike in a sense of complete dorkiness. We are also similar because we are both, totally, and completely scrawny. We have a very simillar sense of fashion, except I probably don't wear a long sleeved shirt under my T-Shirt as much as he does. Other than that, we are completely different. Harold has MANY freckles, I have very few. He wears glasses, I don't. He has red hair, my hair is more of a dirty blonde, or brunette kind of color, but that is all for now. BlazeHead me and Alejandro aren't exactly similar to each other, as people say i'm more similar to Duncan or Tyler. me and Alejandro are both considered evil. (don't worry, i'm not as evil as he is..hehehe). both of us have the same coloured hair...Al's is black. mine is dark brunette. both of us have green eyes. the big guys seem to think of us as their best buddies. Owen think Al is his best bud. and there's this dude at my school who idolises me. (the feeling isn't really mutual) and both of us hate the smart guy. Al hates Noah and i'm not on good terms with a smart guy in my class. so year...that's our similarities. our differences?...the list is too long to go threw TDF...WAAAAY to long. Sneaky Gophers Natedog14 Phyneo I am both similar and differnt than my favorite contestant Noah! We both are known for our sarcastic remarks and we both have that weird humor that only we could have. Noah fails at physical challenges... a lot... and I tend to play bad in certain sports. Noah is a smart person and while I am no where near as smart as he is... I'm get fairly decent grades! We are both on the short side and we both have that one friend that we can count on (he has Owen and I have my best friend)! INDF Dakota and I don't have much similarities, but there are some. Number One, fame. We both try as hard as we can to be famous, and will do anything to get onto television. Also, we hate doing work. Number two, Therapists. This isn't a big one, but we both have therapists. Except my therapist is a medical therapist, who I see occasionally with my infections. She wears pink, and I love pink! Now the differences...I am not a girl, I am not blonde, I am not attracted to guys (with the exception of Mike), I am actually smart and yeah... MyPalBen81 Scott and I are not very similar at all. He has trouble making friends and I have lots of them. He can be cruel and mean towards the other contestants, while I am only mean to certain people. Now, you be wondering why Scott is my favorite contestant? Well the answer is... I like him because he is an interesting antagonist! Targeting his own team was something that I was not expecting from an antagonist. This made his character more interesting! TepigDahBomb Leshawna has only two things in common with me. First, we both have an attitude, and second, we both have this mean rival. But we have major differences. I am not as tough as Leshawna, I don't even look like her, and I am not really interested in people like Harold. Esther2108 Well, Courtney and i are pretty different. I'm not as uptight and competitive as her, and i like getting into trouble ;), plus my skin is very light unlike hers- shes hispanic and im not. But we also both have good skills at camping and stuff, and we are good at fighting other people. We also both play the violin. Terrance: Alright, thank you all for participating. And I have to say... This is a very hard choice to make to choose a winner! But the winner of this challenge is.... The Sly Bass! Which means the Sneaky Gophers need to vote someone off. Elimination ceremony #2 (Sneaky Gophers) Phyneo: oh! Were voting now? I though Chris chose who was eliminated next? If voting is the case... my vote goes for...Natedog INDF: Nate, it's time for you to say Sha-Bye-Bye! Hey, can somebody write that down? TDM13: CONF im still o my gosh we won the challange i am just glad im here Esther2108: Isnt Chris choosing??? if hes not i vote for natdog i guess. Terrance: Alright, since nobody has voted in the last couple of hours, it's obvious who's going home..... Sorry Natedog14, you have been eliminated from Total Drama Contestant Trivia. Episode 3: Any Interactions? Pre Chat CDF: Yes, I'm not out yet! Phyneo: Way to go dude! CDF: Thanks. I wonder who's going home next. Phyneo: I don't know... if my team loses I'm probably voting off the weakest member... CDF: Okay. Phyneo: and what about you? Esther: How do you determine the weakest member? Terrance: Welcome remaining users to Total Drama Contestant Trivia! For your next challenge, you will tell me ALL the interactions your favorite Total Drama Contestant had with others. Best team wins. Good luck. :) '''SlyBass TDSF234 DJ has a lot of friends, but has a few enemies. Duncan=He & Duncan are close friends and get along well.He joined Duncan's guy alliance in TDI. Geoff=He is one of DJ's best friends on the show, he helped him conquer his fear of water in TDI, so in return...DJ hooked him up with Bridgette. Tyler=He is friends with DJ in TDI, and were on the same team together. They teamed up in the TDI reunion special to find the million dollar case. (TBC) RR44 He's friends with EVERYONE.......Almost. Everyone- He is a great friend to anybody, Kind, Loyal and all. Here are some interactions Duncan- Didn't have very many interactions until when Duncan kissed Gwen, He even punched Duncan! Al- USED to be friends. But when he set him up, They became enimies. Gwen- He has a MAJOR crush on her, But she just thinks of being friends with Cody. Sierra- This is the opposite of Cody-Gwen. Sierra has the crush and Cody wants to be just friends. CDF97 Duncan has a lot of interactions with his competitors. WARNING: VERY LONG #Alejandro ~ Duncan has a hatred for Alejandro ever since his return. The hatred for each other was proven when Alejandro eliminated him and Duncan supported Cody. #Beth ~ Duncan and Beth never interacted until TDA where they were the final two. Originally, Duncan wanted nothing to do with Beth but they became friends after they helped each other to move on during the competition. #Blaineley ~ Little interaction is shown between the two except that Duncan calls Blaineley horrific. #Bridgette ~ Duncan wanted to vote off Bridgette due to her being a threat and succeeds. He, along with the rest of the TDA competitors, were sick of her and Geoff making out all the time. Bridgette was happy when showing Duncan's injuries in the Total Drama Aftermath Segment: That's Gonna Leave a Mark. #Cody ~ Duncan has little interactions with Cody up until the point where he kissed Gwen. Cody knocked him out with a punch but Duncan states he took a dive. Cody was also bullying Duncan throughout their challenge in Australia going to severe threats with dingos and kangaroos. Despite this, Duncan still rooted for Cody when the latter made the final three, but he did this, because Cody was the only 'nice one left'. #Courtney ~ Courtney and Duncan were in many conflicts with each other, but the two got in a relationship until Courtney was voted off. Duncan was sad and carved their initials behind a wooden carving of Courtney's head. In TDA, Courtney was jealous of Duncan and Gwen's growing friendship and worked hard until finally successfully sueing the show and entering the competition. Duncan and Courtney were then put on different teams causing a rise in tension. They managed to get their relationship back in track despite the many rules she put on him. Duncan eventually voted for Courtney and they broke up, but then they got back together after Duncan won. They broke up again, but got back together while chasing the Total Drama Dirtbags. Courtney was shown missing Duncan, until the latter kissed Gwen. When Courtney found out, she goes psycho breaking her friendship with Gwen and relationship (dumped a bowl of spaghetti on his head and kicked him.) The two then start to be enemies. #DJ ~ DJ is one of Duncan's best friends. He joined him in the Guys' Alliance, but there was a few amount of tension between the two. #Eva ~ There was very few interactions between the two, but Eva vows to get her revenge on everyone, despite not knowing who voted for her. When she returned, Duncan was the only one to NOT vote for Eva, but he did say that he thought Heather had something to do with Courtney being voted off. She was happy when Duncan won TDA #Ezekiel ~ There was hardly any interaction between the two due to Ezekiel always being voted off first. Ezekiel, in his feral form, while in Africa, scratched Duncan causing him to bleed. In Hawaiian Style, Duncan called Ezekiel a cockroach. #Geoff ~ The two are best of friends in TDI, but Duncan voted him out, because he did not vote for Bridgette and was just too nice. #Gwen ~ The two are in a relationship as of TDWT, but Duncan indirectly caused her elimination in TDWT after throwing a dingo at Cody. Gwen used to have a like/hate relationship with Duncan not listing him as one of the sane people on the island. #Harold ~ Duncan pranks Harold a lot throughout TDI and TDA. Because of this, Harold rigged the votes to get Courtney voted off to make Duncan mad, but this just fueled Duncan's anger and caused him to prank him more. They did not interact that much in TDWT. #Heather ~ Duncan used pet names for her, and tried to flirt but this ended when Heather revealed her true nature even saying it wasn't cool to betray Lindsay. They get in an alliance but it falls apart a few episodes later. IN TDA, the two of them were forced to kiss which neither of them liked. In TDWT, Heather tried to use Duncan to get Alejandro jealous which failed. Duncan was mad when Heather secured a spot in the final two along with everyone else. TBC... TDM13 C&MF1000 Harold has many interactions with the contestants of TDI, but I will only list the major ones. LeShawna- Harold's first relationship, and probably his only girlfriend. Until they broke up, they haven't had much interaction other than that though. Duncan- In Total Drama Island their conflict wasn't too bad, but it mostly consisted of many pranks; Hand-in-the-warm-water, wedgies, name calling, and a prank where Harold was naked in front of the all the female contestants, was all the pranks Duncan pulled. This conflict became bigger in Tital Drama Action, only because Duncan and Courtney were dating at the time, and Harold rigged the votes. This conflict rarely happened in Total Drama World Tour, because both were eliminated fairly early. (Excluding Duncan's return in said season) Courtney- Their main conflict is related to Duncan and Harold's conflict, but their conflict is mostly related to Harold rigging the votes, per above. They also have a conflict because Harold is a huge nerd, and Courtney is very strict, put together the pieces. BlazeHead Alejandro's Interactions Lindsay - she's to dumb to notice how evil Alejandro really is. and even supported him in Hawaiian Punch! Courtney - she fancies Alejandro and is trying to get back at Duncan for cheating on her with Gwen. Tyler - Alejandro was one of the main reasons why Tyler got voted off in TDWT. but he still supported him nontheless in the final. maybe since Lindsay was supporting him as well. Katie and Sadie - same as Courtney really. but there not trying to get back at anyone. Owen - Owen thinks Al is his best buddy. the feeling isn't mutual. Noah - Noah was very suspicious of Al before Noah was eliminated. he might have been the first to realise Al's true intentions. Heather - i dunno if these guys like each other. Heather was aware of Al's schemes in TDWT. but started to fall for him. but Al ended up falling down a volcano on an ice cube after Heather betrayed him! Duncan. Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Izzy, DJ, Sierra, Cody - all despise him for what he did in TDWT! Gwen and Ezekiel - these two had little to know interaction with Al at all. Sneaky Gophers Phyneo Noah has some interactions with his fellow competitors. Owen- Owen and Noah have a strong friendship. Their friendship can be considered to the point of best friends! Izzy- Noah and Izzy have a stable friendship, dispite being polar opposites! Eva- Noah is one of a few campers to not fear Eva. Instead he helps her manage her anger issues! Cody- Noah and Cody are on good terms... even though Noah does tend to have "accidents" with Cody while he is sleeping! Alejandro: Noah was one of the first contestants to learn about Alejandro's true nature. This causes a conflict between the two, causing Noah's elimination in TDWT! TBC INDF Dawn - Dakota didn't have much interactions with her. She is slightly annoyed with her, when in episode two, Dawn's animal talking awakens her. B - The two shared no interactions with eachother. Staci - Dakota was annoyed, like everyone else, with Staci's fibs, and likely voted her off. Zoey - They showed many interactions during her mutation. Dakota tries to be Zoey's friend. However, Zoey voted her off because their friendship was hazardous to her health. Anne Maria - The two shared a conflict together in the first episode, when Dakota shoves her out of the way, so she can get more camera time, only for Anne Maria to spray her. Lightning - The two shared no interactions with eachother. Scott - The two didn't have much interactions with eachother. Cameron - Dakota was shown cheering for him in the finals, and was happy when he won. Sam - Dakota didn't like Sam as much during the start, but the two later developed a relationship throughout the series. TBA Mypalben81 Scott is unique... he has no friends. Being the antagonist of his season... he made a lot of enemies. I will explain some of his serious issues... B- Scott and B never were the best of friends. Scott saw B's intelligience as a threat and put all of his efforts into eliminating him! TBC TepigDahBomb Esther2108 Duncan- Courtney showed islike towards Duncan throughout most of TDI, then they kissed and became a couple. In TDA Courtney was jealous of Gwen and Duncans friendship and hence they had a love/hate realtionship. in TDWT Courtney and Duncan were together until Duncan returned having quit and kissed Gwen. This caused the 2 to despize each other. Alejandro- Courtney didnt show like towards him until she and Duncan had split, when Alejandro used her to his advantage and pretended to like her. This caused Courtney to like him back, then get eliminated, however she still likes him and rooted for him in the TDWT finale. Gwen- Courtney and Gwen didnt have much interaction in TDI, and Courtney went for Owen in the finale. in TDA Courtney and Gwen didnt have alot of face to face interaction however Courtney was jealous of Gwen and Duncans friendship and hence disliked her. In TDWT they were put on the same team, and became friends (sort of). However when Gwen kissed Duncan, Courtney hated her strongly and caused her to be eliminated. Heather- they were generally neutral in TDI and had a slight confilct in TDA. in TDWT after they were put on the same team they had an envy againstt each other, as they both wanted to be the team leader. Heather agreed with Courtney to vote for Gwen, however lied and voted for Courtney as Courtney was throwing challenges. Heather also disliked Courtney as tshe was flirting With Alejandro, who heather liked, however kept dening it. '''Terrance: Ok, since I'll be a little bit busy tomorrow, I have decided to end the challenge. And the winners are yet again..... The Sly Bass! So the Sneaky Gophers must vote out one of their members. Elimination Ceremony #3 (Sneaky Gophers) Esther2108: I have to vote for TepigDahBomb because he didnt do the challenge INDF: Sorry, I vote TepigDahBomb '''Terrance: Well, with 2 votes against him..... TepigDahBomb is the 3rd person voted out in Total Drama Contestant Trivia.